Half Lord of the Dead
Half Lord of the Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 10th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Twinville. Plot Mandy and the player attended Bluehouse Production's fourth horror film, a zombie survival horror film "Z-Terminator" at Ghost Town. The two went to the old studio, only to find B-movie actor Bobby Donne, crushed by the printing press. The five people were labelled as suspects: Mokgadi Gwinyai (actress), Grimwald Lincoln (creator), Clark Riggs (child actor), Mason Blue (producer), and Maggie Cohan (co-star). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player find themselves inside the plan table. Soon, they learning out that three women victims in the list are actually similar to same as Lake Creature drowning three unnamed women before Onyx Swamp Massacre occur. All of sudden, they being attacked by the killer dressed as the zombie, who attempt to eat her "brain", but the player trapped it in the basement and managed to escape the old studio. Mid-investigation, Maggie Cohan, the co-star of Z-Terminator, cried to Chief Seymore about the murder despite the team's efforts to make the investigation discreet. The team later made the producer Mason Blue a suspect once again after finding his gun. Shortly afterward, Mokgadi Gwinyai, the Mazundan actress, told the APPD that Bluehouse Production had sent her a message telling her to immediately end the festival. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Z-Terminator creator, Grimwald Lincoln, for the murder. Confessing to the murder, Grimwald said that his boyfriend Bobby Donne turned him down after their romantic summer due to his lack of wealth. When Grimwald became rich and famous due to his entertainment in zombie movies, he approached Bobby once again, only to get told that he was not a good suitor, that he would rather kiss Maggie. Seeking revenge, Grimwald knocked Bobby out and crushed him with a printing press, where he bleed to his death. In court, Judge Westley sentenced him to 18 years in prison. During Under the Black Lagoon (4/6), Carter Griffin and the player went to Mokgadi to get leads on Bluehouse Production. She said that all her instructions from Count Draco's letters and numbers in her lost purple notebook. Furthermore, despite not being involved in the next film, she said that Count Draco would print his fifth film on "something unusual." Mandy and the player found Mokgadi's notebook on the old studio, which they sent to Bryon, who found a message saying, "every virgin punished for hurting Ju...." The team deciphered that all three female murder victims in horror film festival has a same manner as the Lake Creature, who drowning three unnamed virgin women and also murdering all horror movie crew in the Onxy Swamp. The two then went to Maggie Cohan to find out who that someone was. Not remembering anyone in particular, she gave them permission to search her saloon, where they found a picture of young Julie Lawrence and scream queen Laurie Harris. Knowing Julie's connections to Laurie and Drew Becker, the cops talked to Maggie, who said that Drew had mocked Julie for being suffered from autism spectrum disorder and that Briana had never repaid the money she had lent her. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player found a strange machine in the party camp, which they sent to Velia, who said that the machine mixed liquids to make various refreshments. She also found a sticker with the Hallows' Evening film on it jammed in the mechanism, which led the team to conclude that Bluehouse Production's fifth film would be on Twinville Downtown the next day. After speculating on Lake Creature's involvement with horror cinema, the girls' drowning and Julie's kidnapping, the team headed to the downtown to attend the fifth film to watches the slasher film "Hallows' Evening". Summary Victim *'Bobby Donne' Murder Weapon *'Printing Press' Killer *'Grimwald Lincoln' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti meatballs. *The suspect wears a ruby brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti meatballs. *The suspect plays baseball. *The suspect drinks Corpse Reviver. *The suspect wears a ruby brooch. *The suspect has a marker pen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti meatballs. *The suspect plays baseball. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti meatballs. *The suspect plays baseball. *The suspect drinks Corpse Reviver. *The suspect wears a ruby brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Corpse Reviver. *The suspect has a marker pen. Killer's Profile *The killer eats spaghetti meatballs. *The killer plays baseball. *The killer drinks Corpse Reviver. *The killer wears a ruby brooch. *The killer has a marker pen. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Under the Black Lagoon (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Twinville Category:Copyrighted Images